


A Warlock's Displeasure (Or His... Questionable Ways of Showing It)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Hand Feeding, Heavy BDSM, Jealous Magnus, Leashes, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Magnus and Alec should just stay home, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, all the kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus isn't pleased with the way the waiter keeps flirting with Alec while they're on their date. So what better way to show him that Alec is off limits then to practically sexually assault the Shadowhunter in front of the whole restaurant?-</p><p>"Why- why are you d-doing this?" Alec moaned, hands fisting into the Warlock's jacket.</p><p>"You think I didn't notice you flirting with the waiter?" Magnus growled, eyes flashing as he flexed his hands possessively around the Shadowhunter's waist.</p><p>Alec let out an intelligible sound. "He was asking for my order!"</p><p>-And to think, Magnus was supposed to be the one capable of expressing himself with words!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wouldn't Be Jealous If People Wouldn't Flirt With What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are on FF and have seen my profile then you know that there is a poll about what stories you'd like to see next which has been up for about two years. This story has been voted into the number one spot since day one and I sincerely apologize for the fact that I just started this a couple months ago -.-'  
> It's probably the kinkiest thing I've posted so far and entirely PWP. I'm actually very happy with it so far so I hope you enjoy and can forgive my lateness~

Magnus would like to think of himself as a decently understanding and reasonable person. Now, he might have a tendency to act first and ask questions later (I mean, some bitches just _deserve_ to have their ceilings lit on fire) but that doesn't mean he's not open for discussion (the more they dig their own the hole, the better the satisfaction of burying them in it after all). This 'reasonability' of course, is pretty much thrown out the window when it comes to Alec. Magnus is a Warlock and Warlocks are possessive and greedy creatures. I mean, so are humans in general but Warlocks are just... more so. It tends to come from being a spawn of demon.

Alexander of course, has never really minded this before. In fact, you might even say that he's enjoyed it quite a bit; but there's always that invisible line that's drawn and Magnus has that all too worrying ability to cross it. _Constantly_.

Like now for instance.

* * *

 

"Hello, my name is Jared and I'll be your waiter for the evening," He flashed the couple a winning smile, pink-streaked blonde locks falling into warm brown eyes. "Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Can I have a water?" Alec questioned, blue eyes flicking up to the other male's before flicking away shyly, blushing slightly at the appreciation he saw there.

Magnus barely contained an eyeroll, tightening an arm around the Shadowhunter's waist and pulling his lover closer. "I'll have a glass of your best red wine." He answered smoothly, flicking his menu open lazily in clear dismissal.

Jared nodded, flashing another dazzling smile their way. "Right away, sirs." It was almost sickening to watch him walk away, hips swinging with a little extra suggestiveness that was all for Alec, the Warlock was sure.

He nipped sharply at his lover's neck.

"Magnus!" The Shadowhunter yelped, jumping slightly as he turned to face the Warlock, cheeks flushed. "What was that for?"

"Don't look at him." He ordered, eyes narrowed slightly.

"What- But I can't just ignore him." Alec frowned. "That would be rude."

Magnus huffed, sparks dancing off of his fingertips for a moment. "Don't make me make it bigger, Alexander." He warned, voice dangerous. "I will if you don't keep your eyes on me."

At that the Shadowhunter blushed darkly, hips shifting nervously. Whenever they went out to one of Magnus' fancy restaurants there was always some form of catch. It was either 'here drink this, Alexander. Oh my, the look it's given you is absolutely delicious, I bet you're just dying to be fucked, hmm? But I'm afraid we don't have time for that, after all we really should be going now, darling. Wouldn't want to be late!' or 'Come on, pet, I want you to wear this for me. What do you mean that's embarrassing? It's not like anyone will see it when it's inside you, only I'll know'. Currently, that form of a catch was a plug of sorts, crafted from Magnus' magic so that he could form it into any shape he wanted, as well as make it do whatever he wished.

“Are you-” Alec blinked, a slow smile tugging at his lips. “Are you _jealous_?”

The Warlock scoffed, rolling his eyes as he flipped to the next page of the menu, flicking a finger. "Of course not."

The other male gasped, a jolt of heat flicking against his prostate teasingly. "Uh huh." He answered, voice breathy. "Sure you're not."

"Just pick out your meal, pet." Magnus dismissed, smirking slightly. " _Jared_ will be back soon."

The way he said it made Alec wonder if he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

 

Jared's return didn't exactly make things better, in fact, it made things worse.

"Are you ready to order, sirs?" The waiter questioned, pen poised over his pad expectantly.

"Yes," Magnus nodded, closing his menu. "I'll have the grilled lobster tail on arugula."

He nodded, jotting the Warlock's order down before turning to gaze at Alec expectantly. "And for you?"

The Shadowhunter blushed fiercely, trying not to squirm as the plug in his ass began to vibrate, the contained magic buzzing with energy. "I-I'll have the salmon over rice and herb sauce."

"Of course," Jared nodded, flipping his pad closed and tucking it into his pocket before taking the menus from Alec with a smile. Magnus barely contained a growl when their hands brushed, cat eyes narrowing dangerously as he slid a hand over his lover’s thigh, squeezing in warning.

Alec shuddered.

“Are you cold?” Jared questioned in concern. “I can turn up the heat if you’d like, it’d be no trouble-”

“I think we’re fine.” Magnus interrupted smoothly, wrapping an arm around his Shadowhunter. “Thank you, though.”

Alec managed a shaky smile, struggling not to squirm as the waiter made his way back to the kitchen, turning a corner and disappearing out of sight. Magnus wasted no time in yanking the other male into his lap once he was gone, twisting to lean against the wall, moving a leg up onto the booth with his knee bent, a rather comfortable position considering the small amount of space they had. He pushed his other foot into the floor, pressing his thigh up into his lover’s poorly concealed arousal and earning a reluctant moan. _“Magnus!”_ Alec hissed, eyes flickering around. The restaurant was rather spacious, allowing them to have their own space, but there were still other booths a couple feet away. _“What are you doing?”_

“What I want.” The Warlock answered easily, beginning to unbutton the top buttons of his lover’s blue dress shirt. “I am still your Master, aren’t I? Unless of course,” he growled dangerously, leaning forward to nip none-too-gently at Alec’s chest, “you’d rather have _Jared_.” The name carried enough venom that it probably would have killed the waiter had he been near by.

“Don’t be silly.” The Shadowhunter whispered desperately, struggling to control the situation before it got out of hand. How long before Jared came back? How long before they got too loud and one of the other guests looked over? “I only want you.”

“Then prove it.” Magnus purred, running his nails down over Alec’s stomach, chuckling as he reached out with his mind, touching the magic inside of his lover and nearly doubling the plug in size. The other male just barely contained a scream.

"Why- why are you d-doing this?" Alec moaned almost pleadingly, hands fisting into the Warlock's jacket.

"You think I didn't notice you flirting with the waiter? That I didn’t notice the way he’s been eyeing you? Or the way you looked at him when I _specifically_ told you _not_ too?” Magnus growled, eyes flashing as he flexed his hands possessively on the Shadowhunter’s hips.

Alec let out an intelligible sound. "He was asking for my order! I couldn’t just not look at him! That would have been rude."

“The only person you have to worry about not being rude to is _me, pet_.” The Warlock murmured, sucking a bruise into the male’s neck. “Unless of course, I tell you otherwise. And I must say, you haven’t been very... pleasing, shall we say, as of late.”

He whined lowly, hips rocking down into his lover’s thigh. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus chuckled huskily, trailing a hand down to toy with Alec’s zipper. “Oh trust me darling, not nearly as sorry as you will be.”

Alec wasn’t sure if he liked the sound of that. “What- what are you going to do?” He questioned uncertainly, eyes worried. If someone did see… well what would happen? If it was a downworlder…. gossip would spread, the Shadowhunter would be a laughing stock and he’d never be able to show his face again, especially once Jace and Izzy found out. And if it was a mundane…

A sharp squeeze had his attention in an instant. “Pay attention.” Magnus scolded lightly, nails scratching slightly at the material of Alec’s jeans. “Do you trust me?”

He bit his lip, nodding hesitantly. He did; he did with his life, with his body, with anything that his lover could ask of him, and he knew that the Warlock would never break that trust. Magnus smiled. “Get under the table.”

Alec blinked, brows furrowing. What…?

The Warlock kept his smile, raising an eyebrow at the Shadowhunter as he raised his hands, pushing gently on his lover’s shoulders. “You heard me. Under the table. And I advise you not try my patience.”

Alec swallowed, hands shaky with nerves as he twisted, maneuvering his body off of Magnus’ lap and down under the table through the rather small crack of space he was offered. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but he managed, folding into himself before kneeling at the Warlock’s feet, ducking his head to meet his lover’s eyes--or try, rather. Magnus ignored him, moving back into a regular position and taking a sip of his wine, acting as if Alec hadn’t just crawled under the table, as if he wasn’t kneeling between his legs and- oh.

The Shadowhunter flushed darkly, a whimper bubbling up from his throat. Surely Magnus couldn’t- not _here_. Alec wanted to ask, wanted to plead to be allowed to get up, to stop this and just eat dinner so that they could go _home_ \- but at the same time… a part of him wanted this. A part of him said that he was hidden under the table, that even if someone looked they would only see Magnus, and Magnus was a damn good actor anyways.

Ignorant to his lover’s turmoil, the Warlock sighed--a sign of impatience. Alec made up his mind. He shifted forward, shoulders ducked and head bowed slightly so as to not hit against the table. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but he was used to uncomfortable positions by now, hands moving to tug at Magnus’ tight jeans. He didn’t say anything, barely even making a sound or movement other than to spread his legs just wide enough for Alec to fit comfortably in between them- or as comfortable as one could get kneeling on the floor and crammed under a rather low table.

He wasn’t that surprised to find nothing hiding his lover’s arousal underneath his jeans, in fact he’d probably have been surprised if there was, and he wasted no time in pulling the familiar appendage out of it’s confines, smiling slightly at the slight shudder that went through Magnus’ body--whether it was at the touch of cold air or the slight brush of Alec’s breath on sensitive flesh, he didn’t know. The Shadowhunter peered up at his lover, struggling to catch a glimpse of those cat eyes once more before swallowing Magnus’ erection down easily. They’d had plenty of practice with this act, and Alec usually prefered it when the Warlock carded his hands through Alec’s hair and guided him as fast or as slow as he wanted it, forcing the other male to comply with his wishes. He didn’t really mind the taste and he _adored_ the sounds that he could make Magnus make, so he had no complaints with worshipping the other male like this, even if he seemed content with pretending he wasn’t even there.

He didn’t know how long he kneeled there, sucking and licking and moving at his own pace since the Warlock had made no signs of wanting this to end quickly, savoring the heavy weight of his lover on his tongue, just that by the time the low click of shoes on the hardwood floor made their way to Alec’s ears, Magnus’ thighs were shaking ever so slightly.

“Here’s your meals, sir.” Jared’s voice murmured as the sound of plates being placed on the table filled the booth. Alec tried to be quiet, lapping slowly at the tip of his lover’s arousal instead of taking him into his mouth and risking the waiter hearing the rather embarrassing sounds the action tended to make.

“Thank you.” Magnus answered smoothly, barely even sounding breathless and Alec huffed, eyes narrowing. The older male had a rather astounding amount of composure and yes, he’d been counting on that but really! It was rather insulting to hear not even a quiver in his lover’s voice.

“I hope it’s to your liking,” He smiled, nodding slightly. “Would you like some more wine?”

And as the Warlock made to speak Alec tightened his grip on his arousal, pushing Magnus’ thighs wider and moving his head down to take him deep into his throat, swallowing over and over again and smirking at the sharp buck he received in return, his voice relatively more strained. “No, I ah- I believe I’m fine for now.”

A hand slipped under the table, grasping at the back of Alec’s neck and pushing his head down further, whether in punishment or encouragement the Shadowhunter didn’t really care. It was the first sign of acknowledgement and he ate it up, continuing the motions of his throat and trying his best to breathe and be silent.

“Alright. Please feel free to ask for anything you need.” And with that the sound of his footsteps moving away sounded, just as Magnus pulled the Shadowhunter up off his arousal for a well needed breath.

“You,” Magnus started, running his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip. “are a little minx.”

He smiled, a slow pleased sort of thing as he peered up at his lover from under his eyelashes. “I’m just trying to make my Master, happy.”

The Warlock growled lowly, pushing his thumb into the other male’s mouth. His eyes darkened when Alec sucked on it eagerly. “You’re just asking to be spread out right here and now, aren’t you?”

Alec paused, eyes widening slightly as he stared up at his lover, head beginning to shake. “You- you can’t-”

Magnus smiled slowly. “Can’t I?”

“Magnus, please!” He begged, panicked arousal beginning to slide it’s way into his veins, deadly slow. “I know that you- that you like that sort of thing, but I _can’t_.”

He seemed to consider it, face giving nothing away as he stroked the Shadowhunter’s hair, almost to the point where Alec started to contemplate using his safe word. “I won’t force you into something that you’re uncomfortable with, Alec.” Magnus murmured gently.

The smaller male _melted_ into his lover’s touch, relief making his frame go slack as he pressed against Magnus’ leg, soaking up the attention. “Thank you,” Alec breathed gratefully, lifting his head to press a kiss to a tanned wrist.

“That doesn’t of course, mean that you’re off the hook.” Magnus continued, cat eyes heavy lidded. “You’re going to stay down there until you remember your place.”

Alec opened his mouth to argue that he’d never forgotten in the first place and if dramatic Warlocks would just _think_ for a moment he’d _know_ that--Only to be silenced with a look.

“At my side,” He finished, running his knuckles over the Shadowhunter’s cheek. “Below me.”

Alec flushed, peering up at Magnus from behind long lashes. “Yes, Master.”

“Good boy.” Magnus smiled slowly, tracing his lover’s lower lip with a thumb before moving to cut up the smaller male’s salmon into little bite-sized pieces. He placed one in his palm before lowering it to Alec’s mouth, eyes expectant as he took a bite of his own meal.

The Shadowhunter’s blush intensified as he dipped his head, taking the fish into his mouth before lapping at Magnus’ palm. The action sent shivers down his spine, arousal aching within the confines of his pants. The Warlock knew about his weakness towards all things regarding pet play, and it wasn’t fair that he was pulling all the stops in a public place.

“You’re such a good boy,” Magnus purred, ruffling his hair. “I bet I could put you on your leash and walk you right out of here with no complaints. You’d just wiggle that cute little ass of yours and give me that adorable, excited puppy look and tempt me to bend you over the hood of my car, wouldn’t you sweetheart?”

Alec _whined_ , eyes going heavy lidded as he licked his lips, shifting closer as his hips swayed slightly with a hint of what Magnus had described. He wasn’t all that surprised to feel fur tickle his back, too used to the Warlock’s spontaneous antics to have to question just why and _how_ a long black and white tail peeked out of the top of his pants, the small prick at the base of his spine telling him that it was actually connected to his body, the familiar appendage swaying from side to side. “Magnus-”

“Shhh,” Magnus smirked, pressing a finger to his lips before offering another piece of fish. “I don’t want my puppy going hungry just because he couldn’t wait for his master’s cock now, do I?”

The Shadowhunter shivered, cuddling into the Warlock’s leg. It was all too soon before his stomach began to fill and the familiar click of shoes began to draw near.

“You may get up now, pet.” Magnus murmured, stroking his hair. “As much as I’d love to hand feed you some of the chocolate desserts, I don’t want you to be all messy just yet.”

Alec pouted, drawing closed as he closed a hand around his lover’s erection, tail perked and curled every so slightly at the tip. “But I want you for desert,” he whispered huskily, blue eyes dark with want as he shoved away the meaning behind those footsteps, uncaring under the lust Magnus always managed to draw out of him. Magnus barely had time to open his mouth before the Shadowhunter was taking him into his mouth, sucking him down as far as he could go.

The Warlock cursed, a hand flying to the base of Alec’s neck to curl into the soft hair there. He barely had time to cover his lap before Jared was appearing in front of him, all smiles and bright eyes.

“Did you enjoy your meals?” He questioned, casting a curious look towards the empty place where Alec was meant to be.

“Yes.” Magnus gritted out, offering a strained smile. “They were wonderful.”

“And would you like any deserts?” Jared questioned, beginning to pick up their empty plates.

“Some of your lava cake,” the Warlock offered, fighting to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head as Alec ran his tongue over the tip of his cock.

“Of course,” he smiled, turning back towards the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time,” Magnus muttered, moaning lowly when Alec swallowed him down, fingers toying with the sensitive skin at the base. “Alexander,” he growled, eyes narrowing down at his lover as he sat back. “You have exactly three minutes to get me off, otherwise your ass is going to be as red as those blushes I’m so fond of.”

Alec moaned around the flesh in his mouth, almost wanting to slow down just to ensure the Warlock’s threat. He didn’t really like pain, he got enough of it on a daily basis, but there was something about feeling Magnus’ hand coming down on his flesh that made his cock ache. He wasn’t overly fond of the paddles and whips, flesh on flesh was what he’d always enjoyed, but he did like the humiliation, of being laid out over Magnus’ lap and punished like a child; it was even worse _(better)_ when they both knew full well that if he didn’t want it, he could probably fight his way out of it. Though, he was probably already guaranteed a spanking considering just how jealous Magnus had been earlier, so he simply pressed down further, humming and sucking and nipping ever so lightly as he pulled all the tricks Magnus had taught him and then some, letting out a pleased sound when his lover was coming down his throat with a hoarse cry.

Alec licked at swollen lips as he pulled up off of Magnus’ flagging erection, tucking the Warlock back into his tight pants before sliding back up into his spot with a slight wince at the stiffness of his muscles. He smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the taller male’s mouth before cuddling into his side, content for now, despite his own aching arousal.

“I love you,” Magnus murmured, voice soft as he ran a hand through mussed black locks, eyes still dark with lust.

“I love you too,” Alec breathed, voice hoarse. A wag of his tail reminded the Shadowhunter of previous words. “You’re not really going to lead me out on a leash are you?”

“Would you oppose it?” Magnus hummed, sliding his hand down to scratch at the base of his lover’s tail.

_“O-oh-”_ Alec gasped, arching sharply as a full body shiver took his body. “Magnus-”

“No,” he dismissed, shaking his head with a small smirk. “I think I’ll keep the sight of my puppy crawling after me all to myself. If anyone else saw I might get jealous.”

“You’re already jealous.” Alec felt the need to point out.

“Do you _want_ to have your leash?” Magnus questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow.

The Shadowhunter flushed. “No I- I just-”

“You’re a horrible liar, Alexander,” The Warlock breathed, flicking his finger. He didn’t miss the little quiver that took his lover’s body when the soft click of metal closing around the ring at the front of his collar filled the silence.

Alec stared down at the soft black leather, the material ending in a loop around Magnus’ fingers. “I don’t want to crawl out.” He lied, cheeks flushed. “I only want you to see that.”

“Hmm.” Magnus hummed, tracing a finger over the bulge in his pants. “We’ll see. I may want to show you off at one of my parties soon.”

The Shadowhunter sucked in a shocked breath, squirming slightly as he reached down, curling his fingers around his lover’s tightly.

“Your desert, sirs.” Jared smiled, rounding the corner before placing a decent sized plate in front of the two, covered in chocolate cake, ice cream and whipped cream. “I’ll go get your check if that’s all? Please enjoy.” He parted after a nod from Magnus, showing no notice of the leash connected to Alec’s collar, nor the soft tail that wagged slightly by his hips.

“Thank you,” Alec breathed, smiling slightly.

“Eat your dessert, love.” Magnus dismissed, giving the Shadowhunter’s arousal one last squeeze. “You’re going to need the energy.”


	2. I Wouldn't Obey If I Didn't Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus loves dirty talk almost as much as he loves Alec's reactions to it and I'm not sorry.

He didn’t actually crawl out of the restaurant. Instead he was led by the leash, a few steps behind Magnus with cheeks flaming despite the fact that no eyes could see just what was really going on. There were some advantages to having a powerful Warlock boyfriend, he supposed, hiding their more adventurous escapades was just one of them.

“You’re lagging, darling.” Magnus called, giving a sharp tug of the leash. “Don’t tell me that you don’t want to go home?”

“Of course I do!” Alec protested, speeding up slightly as they made their way to the Warlock’s car, sliding into the passengers side obediently when Magnus opened the door.

The leash was dropped around the console as the taller male turned on the vehicle, the engine starting with a soft purr. “Get your pants off.” Magnus demanded, pupils dilated.

The Shadowhunter flushed, lifting his hips as he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his legs before kicking them off along with his boots. “What-” Alec swallowed, licking his lips nervously. “What next?”

Magnus smirked, slow and wicked. “Tease yourself.”

Tease, because the Warlock wasn’t satisfied with just touch. Tease because it left Alec so needy and desperate and obedient. The smaller male bit his lip, hesitating slightly. Magnus knew that he hated doing this in front of him, that it was embarrassing and unsatisfying when his lover was right there and able to do it himself.

“If you don’t,” the Warlock continued dangerously. “you won’t get my cock tonight, no matter how much that pretty little ass of yours begs for it.”

 _That_ certainly had Alec moving, hands shifting to brush over the thin skin of his neck, down over his nipples and over the ridges of his stomach, hesitating at the v of his hips. He peered over at Magnus, cheeks a flaming red as he gauged his lover’s reaction, searching for the hidden cues, to find just what exactly the Warlock wanted to see. “Master…” The Shadowhunter bit his lip, gaze sheepish and embarrassed and pleading all at once.  

“Hmm?” Magnus practically purred, smirking in satisfaction as he raised a thin eyebrow, looking to have all the time in the world and in no hurry to move the car from it’s parking space.

“Please…” Alec breathed, licking his lips as he lowered his gaze, blush spreading to cover the top of his chest. “Tell me what to do.”

“Look at me.” Magnus ordered. A soft whimper of protest left Alec’s lips without his consent, because _that_ was not what he wanted, but he looked all the same, eyes struggling not to flick away when they met dilated green.

“Good boy,” the Warlock hummed, reaching out to run his fingers over a flushed cheek. “I want you to keep your eyes on me, no matter what.”

“Yes,” Alec breathed, nuzzling into the touch with a soft wag of his tail, tension melting away under his lover’s touch.

Magnus smiled, slow and with promise as he drew away, settling his hand on the clutch and the other on the steering wheel. “Get your hands away from your cock and pinch those pretty nipples of yours,” he murmured lowly, beginning to back out of the parking lot.

Alec shuddered, whining softly as he did just that,  back arching slightly.  He wasn’t overly sensitive, as he was so often kept under the careful attention of Magnus’ lips and tongue and teeth,  but it was enough to send a fresh wave of heat down to his arousal,  beads of liquid sliding down the tip like candle wax. He tugged and pulled, eyelids sliding down further as he watched his lover guide the car out onto the busy streets of New York, hips twitching ever so slightly as he imagined Magnus’ mouth taking place of his fingers.

“You usually complain when I make them swollen and red but you and I both know that you love it, don’t we sweetheart?” Magnus smirked, eyes knowing as he flicked a glance towards the flushed Shadowhunter. “Maybe I’ll use the clamps tonight, I do so love to hear you whine and whimper in protest.”

Alec squirmed, sucking in a ragged breath as he raised a hand to loop a finger into the top of his collar, the other giving a firm pinch to sensitive flesh. He disliked the clamps, disliked the pain and the way the metal bit into his skin, the way the pain grew with every second, making him sensitive and throbbing. He didn’t like the way Magnus sometimes clipped a metal leash to the two, dragging him around with insistent tugs that made already tender skin even worse, and he especially didn’t like the way the sting would intensify after they were removed, the bite of metal lingering for moments on end, even after  gone. The Shadowhunter huffed, arousal twitching as he gave his lover a petulant look.

“No?” Magnus chuckled, eyes dancing. “Not even if I promise to kiss them better afterwards?”

“Magnus,” Alec complained, pouting slightly at the amusement in the Warlock’s eyes.

“All right,” he amended, “I suppose my mouth and fingers will be enough for tonight. Drag your nails down your chest--yes, like that. I’m going to mark you up,” Magnus promised, amusement replaced by lustful promises. “I’m going to suck and bite at your skin until no one will ever doubt that you’re taken, that you belong to me.”

The Shadowhunter shuddered, eyes widening at the sudden change in atmosphere. “What else?” He breathed, wanton and oh so eager.

Magnus smirked. “I’m going to spank that cute little ass of yours until you’re crying for me to stop, until you’re too confused to know just _why_ it is you want me to do that in the first place.  And maybe I’ll kiss it all better,” he continued, not missing the way Alec’s hand dropped to curl around his weeping cock, allowing the touch. “maybe I’ll even lick you open--the way you like it, filthy boy.”

Alec moaned, hips arching as his eyelashes fluttered, pupils blown and body hot. The words weren’t full of disgust as one might think they would be, but instead with lust and satisfaction and so much promise.

“And maybe afterwards I’ll push a plug into you instead of my cock, maybe I’ll make you crawl after me, on your hands and knees with the pretty little tail of yours wagging for your master. Or maybe I’ll lay you out across my lap, watch a couple episodes of What Not To Wear and toy with your hole until you’re loose and wet and begging for me.” Magnus hummed, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he tilted his head to the side in thought.  “Or maybe I’ll just have you suck my cock again like the greedy little puppy you are and make you wait until tomorrow for your release, just because I can. Would you like that?”

The Shadowhunter writhed, grasping at the leather seat as the other hand moved over his erection, tightening that coil of pleasure into almost unbearable heights as he panted. “More,” he whined, shuddering under Magnus’ gaze.

“More more more,” the Warlock said almost mockingly. “You can never get enough can you, darling? No matter how much I give you you always want more. More spankings, more pleasure, more cock--I bet an entire party of people couldn’t sate that greedy little body of yours, hmm? I suppose we could always try, but I’m not exactly fond of sharing what’s mine, I’m sure you don’t mind, do you, pet?” He glanced over at his lover and tisked, shaking his head at the state Alec was in. “My, my, Alexander, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten our rules? Do. Not. Come.”

Alec froze, panting raggedly as his eyes flew open, suddenly aware of just how close he was to the edge, just how tightly his body was strung, ready to be released and taken care of. “Master-”

“I had considered granting you release for your performance in the restaurant but now…”  Magnus tisked once more, blue eyes lowering under his sharp gaze.  “Put your pants back on, Alexander, we’re nearly home.”

The Shadowhunter bit back a whine, ducking his head as he pulled his pants and boxers back up, the fabric tight and uncomfortable against his arousal and overheated skin.  They were nearly home before he tried again, biting at his lip as he tugged at his fingers. “Magnus…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Alec breathed, wishing that the console was not in his way, that he could curl against his lover’s side and press apologetic kisses to his shoulder.

“For?” Magnus questioned almost disinterestedly, pulling into the lot next to their apartment.

“Disobeying orders,” he answered, shrinking under the taller male’s disappointment.

The Warlock made no sound to indicate whether he was forgiven or not, merely shutting off the car before getting out. Alec sighed, unhooking the loop of his leash from the console before pushing his own door open and getting out with a slow stretch, pushing the door closed gently behind him before moving to stand in front of his lover. He gazed up at Magnus in question, eyes searching green for a hint as to what was going on in his lover’s head only to gasp as he was yanked forwards into a heated kiss and then pushed back against the hood of the car. “Magnus-” He breathed, back arching as his lips parted under Magnus’ hungry mouth. The Warlock possessed it as easily as he took everything else, with skill and prowess.

“I’m going to make you cum,” Magnus promised, parting from Alec’s mouth to suck bruises into the arch of his neck, fingers drawing out the Shadowhunter’ arousal. “And after you’re done licking your cum off my fingers I’m going to take you upstairs, spank you, fuck you and make you cum again. Think you can handle that, sweetheart?”

Alec arched, burying his face in the softness of his lover’s hair and breathing in sharply as long fingers closed around his aching arousal, already so close to release. “Yes, Master.” He gasped, clutching at the Warlock’s shoulders. “Please-”

“How like a dog, to beg.” Magnus purred, trailing a hand down to scratch at the base of his lover’s tail, fingers running through soft fur as his other hand began to move over Alec’s erection. “Are you going to howl for me too?” He teased, nuzzling at the bruised skin of the Shadowhunter’s neck. “I enjoy your screams almost as much as I enjoy hearing you beg.”

“ _O-oh_ \--” Alec squirmed, eyes squeezed shut as he panted, pressed against the car and against Magnus with no escape, helpless and out of control and loving every second of it.

“That’s it,” Magnus hummed, tightening his fingers almost cruelly as  he pressed a nail to the weeping tip of the smaller male’s arousal. “Let go, pet. Be my good boy and come for Master.”

The Shadowhunter cried out, half a scream leaving his mouth before the Warlock lifted his head to steal the sound away along with Alec’s mouth as he shuddered. Tanned fingers curled, catching most of  his lover’s cum as he spent himself, body going pliant against Magnus’ as he drifted in the leftover haze of pleasure, mouth parting obediently to lick at the Warlock’s fingers when they were raised to his lips.

“Good boy,” Magnus hummed, stroking Alec’s hair gently. “Always such a good puppy for me, aren’t you?”

Alec whined softly, coming to himself as he lapped up the last traces of liquid from the Warlock’s hand, blue eyes opening to peer up at pleased green, tail wagging behind him.

Magnus chuckled, plucking the loop of leash from his lover’s hand with a wink before he pulled away, dragging the Shadowhunter after him with a gentle tug. “Come along, love, I have plans for you yet.”

He couldn’t wait. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that I'm having much to much fun with this  
> Review?


End file.
